


Patience

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts, Lux-Pain
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Menstruation, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody wants to hang out with Rui today because it's that time of the month. Fortunately, Atsuki has the patience to be with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

There was a reason why the female population was considered more dangerous than the male. Women in a man's mind were crafty, manipulative and sucked the life force out of you despite being very capable of doing everything themselves. Society always takes their side even when you're not at fault and in court when filing divorce, the wife always wins and obtains everything from the husband, no exception.

The worse time to deal with a woman is when that time of month happens. For that entire week, the female population becomes a violent beast that will make your life miserable no matter how hard you try to be nice to her. What's worse is if the girl is already a quick tempered woman that will unleash her rage on you for the smallest thing.

That's why everyone tended to avoid Rui Yamase during that time of month. She was already bad enough when she didn't have her menstruation cycle, but once that week hits, her bad temper is multiplied by hundred percent.

None of her guy friends were in sight when Rui had that aura surrounding her and when she tried to talk to them, they just ran off, but this only ticked her off even more.

This only applied when walking to class. It would be impossible to avoid her during lunch. Therefore, Akira Mido made it his goal to get all the guys in an empty classroom and just ramble on about how nasty Rui gets. Truth be told, the new transfer student Atsuki Saijo was the only one that didn't know how bad it could get if she was on her period and had to be lectured.

"I'm telling you Saijo, she's going to get worse this week." Akira repeated to Atsuki for the fifth time. "When you see her like this, you avoid her."

"Isn't that making things worse though?" Atsuki asked rather innocently.

Shinji Naruse just shook his head in annoyance. "Where did you live before Kisaragi? You have to know these things Saijo. Aren't you supposed to be smart?"

Atsuki frowned. He honestly had no idea what was the big deal. When it was that time of month for the women at FORT, he tended to ignore it given that he was supposed to be apathetic to everything and everyone. Here in Kisaragi though, he was slowly opening up to everyone and showing emotion so this entire conversation was…weird to say the least.

"Rui isn't as bad…as Kotoru…" Hibiki Kiryu mumbled in the corner of the room. "Rui is a kitten compared to Kotoru…"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" Ryo Unami asked his best friend who was reading a book next to the cyan haired teen.

"…Maybe both…but Kotoru is a nightmare to deal with…since she has that sword and all…"

Atsuki was generally confused at what Hibiki was referring to. The mention of the kendo girl made the guys shiver at the thought of being a victim of her rage.

"Regardless, you have to promise to stay away from Rui for a whole week." Akira warned the silver haired teen. "You'll regret it."

"I'll try but…"

There was suddenly a bang at the door. The guys froze when the door was forced open. A boy their age with brown hair was thrown in front of the group beaten and bruised.

"H…elp…"

"Yoshi?!" Akira called out as he reached out to him, but was stopped when a dark skinned blonde stepped on his classmate.

"Where the hell were you guys?!" Was the first thing that came out of her mouth causing Akira and Shinji to jump away from the door. "I was looking for you guys all day yesterday and when I finally find you at school, you're all avoiding me! I do not like being ignored!"

Luckily the room the guys were in was on the first floor. Hibiki was closest to the window so he ended up opening the window and jumping out. Ryo just gawked as he followed after his friend not forgetting to take his book with him.

"Hey Kiryu, Ryo, I'm talking to you!" Rui shouted as she turned her attention to Akira and Shinji who were trembling in fear. "I need you guys to help me out."

"You killed him!" Shinji declared as he pointed at the injured student known as Akihisa Yoshi. "He may be the biggest idiot in the school, but he doesn't deserve this!"

Atsuki was just surprised that Rui was more violent than usual. Her Shinen was messed up with pink, red and purple Shinen. He would read her mind but he didn't want anyone to know he worked with FORT.

"W-What do you want from us?!" Akira questioned as he was trying to think of a way to get at Akihisa.

"I need you to come with me." Rui said directly. "It's important. Yayoi and Mika won't go with me because they have other things to do."

"You mean they wanted to avoid you during your PMS cycle?" Shinji had to ask.

He provoked her too easily. Grabbing Akihisa by the leg, she swung him at Shinji like a baseball bat. Both went flying into a nearby desk.

"What the hell Rui?!"

Rui looked ready to blow at this point. Atsuki knew he would have to check her mind for Silent, but calming her down was high priority.

"I'll go." Atsuki told her calmly. "Just…calm down."

"Calm down Saijo…how can I calm down?!"

"Saijo, don't do it!" Akira shouted. "She'll eat you alive!"

"…I'm saving you guys…so…if anyone asks where we are, just say that we're both sick."

"But Saijo…"

Atsuki said nothing as he followed Rui. The blonde surprisingly calmed herself down when she absorbed the fact that Atsuki would come with her. Rui's shinen became a mix of yellow and pink as she clung to the telepath to go wherever. Shinji was still struggling to recover when they left the room, but Akihisa was the one that would need to go to the nurse' office. Akira could only pray for his friend's safety given he did not heed their advice.

* * *

The trip they were going on wasn't that far. Rui wanted to go to the Day and Night store as soon as possible to buy the essentials. Atsuki assumed it had something to do with the time of the month and didn't say anything. Instead, he listened to Rui ramble about nothing in particular.

"I wanted my sister to buy them for me last night but she was so busy watching over the city that she ignore me! And then Mika and Yayoi just happen not to show up to school today when I called them last night! Gahh, if I see either of them, someone is going to be punched!"

While she was venting, Atsuki did get a glimpse of her mind. There was no Silent but everything was mumbo-jumbo. He assumed it was like this with all girls during that time of month.

"Rui, I think you need to calm down." Atsuki told her a second time. "Nothing will get done if you keep unleashing your rage."

"You don't understand Saijo…it hurts and no one cares…"

Atsuki tilted his head. "What hurts?"

"My stomach, dumbass! The cramps hurt so much!"

"Shouldn't you be resting in the infirmary then?"

"No…then it would be obvious what happened…"

"What?"

Atsuki didn't get his answer because they were already at Day and Night. Kyosuke Kagami was there as the clerk again giving free candy to the kids who skipped school. A boy with white hair was one of them and happily accepted the candy bars. Atsuki noticed that the boy was smiling and during his few encounters he never smiled…not once. When the boy saw Atsuki, he frowned instantly.

"W-What are you looking at?!"

"Oh Serena." Was all Atsuki said as Serena pushed past the telepath with the free candy in hand.

"That kid is weird." Kyosuke stated the obvious. "He said he didn't want anything, but when I gave him a bag full of candy, he accepted it. It's like the kid can't make up his mind whether to be an adult or act his age."

"He's a confusing one." Atsuki admitted noticing that Rui was already in another section of the store getting something.

"So, you're on a date?" Kyosuke ended up asking seeing the two together. "I figured that it would be you two that would end up together."

"…Come again?"

"What, you're saying you're not? Man, what a waste."

Rui came trotting back nervously with a package of pads. Kyosuke just chuckled at what she had in hands leaving Atsuki as confused as ever.

"You're paying for it."

"…What?"

"You're paying for it Saijo. You promised."

"Uh…I told you I was just going to go with you."

Noticing that Rui's shinen threatened to flare up, the black-orbed teen just gave up and paid for the damn thing. Kyosuke just shook his head sadly muttering about how he took the previous statement back. Atsuki prayed that this would cheer Rui up, but he wasn't out of the woods yet. Smirking, Rui ended up dragging Atsuki out of the store leaving Kyosuke praying for Atsuki's safety.

* * *

Class already started but Rui dragged Atsuki to where the restroom was. He was ordered to wait outside while she went. Atsuki didn't understand why she couldn't do it herself. Reading her shinen was a bad idea when she went inside the girl's restroom. There were images he did not want to see but he could discard the image very easily.

 _Honestly Rui._ Atsuki thought to himself with a sigh. _You're making a big deal out of this situation._

It took five minutes for Rui to get changed in the bathroom. Sure enough, her shinen simmered down when she got out. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment now.

"…Sorry Saijo…" She apologized. "I didn't mean to treat you like that."

"Don't be."

"…You know Saijo…you're really patient with me. If it was anyone else, they would have given up on me a long time ago…I mean they did today but…"

"That was your fault." Atsuki put bluntly. Before Rui could strike back, Atsuki continued. "You can't keep treating your friends like that. You want to be treated with respect but they'll only run away from you during this time period if you constantly act the way they expect you to."

"…Then what do you suppose I do about it?"

"Act civilized." The silver haired teen said simply. "And don't attack the messenger. I think there's a limit to how much abuse Yoshi can have."

Rui was puzzled by the name mentioned before she recalled the scene of her hitting Shinji with a person that she thought was a baseball bat. "Oh him! Ah man…I had no idea."

"…Yeah…you should apologize to him after school…if he's still conscious."

"I probably will…"

The two Kisaragi students headed back to class, which would have been Calum's math class. Ever since Yamato was killed, Calum, the priest of St. Maria's church took over and it was better this way because he was a way better teacher…but still knew how to teach. It helped that the test score went back up.

Of course, Calum would not tolerate anyone who was late or skipping his class. That was what Atsuki feared more than Rui's temper.

* * *

"What the hell were you two thinking?! Do you think that I would let you skip class?!"

Sure enough Calum was in a bad mood annoyed that Atsuki of all people would cut class never mind that it was Rui's fault.

"Calum, calm down…" Atsuki muttered counting how many times he had to use the same phrase on different people.

"Saijo, I will see you after class."

"But Rui…"

Calum glared at him through his one eye causing Atsuki to shiver. Rui was already at her desk like nothing happened smiling innocently at the silver haired teen. Hibiki (who was the first one to run away from Rui) was just cracking up in the front seat seeing Atsuki get in trouble. This earned him a glare from both of them, but he Hibiki still smiled the entire time. As Atsuki walked past Hibiki's seat, he only heard those words that Akira echoed at the beginning.

"We told you to be careful, but you didn't listen~"


End file.
